wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/43
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Hodowcy bydła miljonerzy. Przebywszy spokojnie noc pod 146° 15' długości, podróżni puścili się w dalszą drogę, 6-go stycznia, o siódmej godzinie z rana, idąc wciąż na wschód, a ślady ich kroków tworzyły wciąż linję ściśle prostą. Dwa razy trafiali na ślady hodowców bydła, dążących na północ, i wówczas ślady ich pomieszałyby się z innemi i byłyby trudne do rozeznania, gdyby koń lorda Glenarvana nie zostawiał na gruncie odcisku podków z Black-point, tak łatwo dającego się rozeznać po dwu listkach koniczyny. Płaszczyznę miejscami przerzynały otoczone bukszpanowemi krzewami strumienie kręte, które woda czasowo tylko, a nie stale zapełniała. Wypływały one ze stoków "Buffalos Ranges", łańcucha średnich gór, których linja malownicza rysowała się na widnokręgu. Tam właśnie postanowiono obozować tego wieczora. Ayrton popędzał woły, zmęczone już pod koniec dnia trzydziesto-pięciomilową podróżą. Namiot rozbito pod wielkiemi drzewami i za nadejściem nocy wieczerzano naprędce; po trudach całodziennych każdy więcej myślał o śnie, niż o jedzeniu. Paganel, na którego przypadał dyżur, nie kładł się wcale, lecz z karabinem na ramieniu pilnował obozu chodząc wielkiemi krokami dla odpędzenia snu. Chociaż księżyc nie świecił, noc była prawie jasna od blasku konstelacyj australijskich. Uczony geograf czytał w tej wielkiej księdze firmamentu, zawsze otwartej i tak zajmującej dla każdego, kto w niej czytać potrafi. Głębokie milczenie przyrody uśpionej przerywał tylko odgłos kopyt końskich, Paganel utonął tedy w dumaniach astronomicznych i więcej był zajęty sprawami nieba, aniżeli ziemi — gdy dźwięk jakiś, zdala dolatujący, zbudził go nagle i wyrwał z zaczarowanego koła marzeń. Nadstawił uważnie ucho i z wielkiem zdziwieniem zdało mu się, że słyszy tony fortepianu, że jakby głęboki dźwięk kilku szybkich akordów wpada mu w ucho. — Fortepian w pustyni! — mówił sam do siebie Paganel. — O doprawdy! tegobym się nigdy nie spodziewał. Było to rzeczywiście bardzo zadziwiające, i Paganel wolał raczej wierzyć, że to jakiś nieznany ptak australijski naśladuje tony Pleyelowskiego lub Erardowskiego instrumentu, jak inne naśladują głos idącego zegara, lub szmer, dający się słyszeć przy szlifowaniu. Lecz w tejże chwili rozległ się w powietrzu głos bardzo czysty i dźwięczny — do fortepianisty przyłączył się jeszcze śpiewak. Paganel słuchał z niedowierzaniem, jednakże po krótkiej chwili bardzo wyraźnie dosłyszał pyszną arję z Don Juana: "Il mio tesoro tanto." Geograf pomyślał sobie, że jakkolwiek dziwne są ptaki australijskie i że choćby to były nawet najmuzykalniejsze w świecie papugi, to jednak wątpić należało, aby mogły śpiewać Mozarta. Potem wysłuchał do końca tego wzniosłego utworu mistrza mistrzów. Trudno opisać, jakie wrażenie robiła ta słodka melodja, rozlegająca się wśród ciszy pięknej nocy. Paganel przez długi czas stał w zachwyceniu niewymownem, aż głos umilkł i wszystko wróciło do dawnego milczenia. Gdy Wilson przyszedł na zmianę — zastał Paganela pogrążonego w głębokiej zadumie. Geograf nie zwierzył się z tego, co zaszło, majtkowi, postanowił jednak uwiadomić nazajutrz lorda Glenarvan o szczególniejszem zdarzeniu i wsunął się pod namiot. Nazajutrz niespodziane szczekanie rozbudziło podróżnych. Glenarvan zerwał się pierwszy. Dwa pyszne "pointers" na wysokich nogach, cudowne okazy wyżłów rasy angielskiej, skakały na krawędzi lasku. Za zbliżeniem się podróżnych się cofnęły się pod drzewa, podwajając natarczywe szczekanie. — Jest więc stacja w tej pustyni — rzekł Glenarvan — są i strzelcy widać, sądząc po psach myśliwskich. Paganel już miał zacząć opowiadanie o tem, co mu się zeszłej nocy zdarzyło, gdy ukazali się dwaj młodzieńcy na prześlicznych koniach czystej krwi, prawdziwych "hunters". Dwaj gentlemani w eleganckich kostjumach myśliwskich zatrzymali się na widok tylu osób, obozujących, jak cyganie. Zdawało się, że ciekawi są, co ma znaczyć obecność w tem miejscu ludzi uzbrojonych, gdy spostrzegli damy, wysiadające z wozu. Natychmiast zeskoczyli z koni i z odkrytemi głowami zbliżyli się do nieznajomych. Lord Glenarvan wyszedł na ich spotkanie i, jako obcy, wymienił swe nazwisko i tytuły. Młodzi ludzie ukłonili się, a starszy z nich rzekł: — Milordzie — prosimy te damy, pana i pańskich towarzyszów, abyście dla wypoczynku raczyli przyjąć gościnę w naszym domku. — Panowie!... — mówił Glenarvan — z kimże mam zaszczyt... — Michał i Sandy Pettersonowie, właściciele stacji Hottam. Jesteście już państwo na gruntach naszej posiadłości, odległej stąd zaledwie o ćwierć (angielskiej) mili. — Obawiam się, panowie, abyśmy nie nadużyli gościnności, tak uprzejmie nam ofiarowanej... — Milordzie, przyjmując nasze zaproszenie, zobowiążesz nieskończenie biednych wygnańców, szczęśliwych, że będą mogli czynić panu honory pustyni. Glenarvan skłonił głową na znak zgody. — Panie — wtedy rzekł Paganel, zwracając się do Michała Pettersona — nie weźmiesz mi za złe, gdy zapytam, czy to pan śpiewał wczoraj tę cudną arję boskiego Mozarta? — Tak jest, panie — odpowiedział gentleman — a mój brat Sandy akompanjował mi na fortepianie. — Ach, panie — ciągnął Paganel — racz przyjąć szczere powinszowanie od Francuza, namiętnie uwielbiającego tę muzykę. Paganel podał rękę gentlemanowi, który ją uścisnął nader uprzejmie. Potem Michał Petterson wskazał na prawo drogę. Konie pozostawiono pod opieką majtków i Ayrtona, a pieszo wśród wesołej rozmowy, prowadzeni przez dwóch młodzieńców, podróżni udali się do zabudowań Hottam. Była to prześliczna osada, utrzymana, jak prawdziwy park angielski. Rozległe łąki, otoczone szaremi barjerkami, rozciągały się da leko. Na nich pasły się tysiące wołów i miljony baranów. Tej tłumnej gromady liczni pilnowali pasterze i liczniejsze jeszcze gromady psów. Z bekiem i rykiem zwierząt mieszały się szczekania psów i klaskanie biczów pasterzy (stockwips). Od wschodu wzrok zatrzymywał się na lasku majollisów i drzew gumowych, ponad któremi na siedm tysięcy pięćset stóp wznosił się potężny szczyt góry Hottam. We wszystkich kierunkach ciągnęły się długie aleje, wysadzone drzewami zielonemi, o liściach nigdy nieopadających. Tu i owdzie widniały gęste zarośla "grass-trees", krzewów wysokości dziesięciu stóp, podobnych do palmy karłowatej, osłoniętych przykryciem długich i wąskich liści. Powietrze było przesycone zapachem laurów miętowych, z których bukiety białych kwiatów, pod tę porę będących w pełnym rozkwicie, wydzielały najdelikatniejsze wonie aromatyczne. Obok tych ślicznych drzew krajowych, rosły krzewy, przeszczepione z klimatów europejskich. Brzoskwinie, gruszki, jabłonie, figi, pomarańcze a nawet i dęby miłe na podróżnych czyniły wrażenie, podziwienie zaś ich bardziej jeszcze budziły stada ptasząt cudnej barwy, pierza, lśniącego blaskiem złota i miękkością aksamitu. Pomiędzy innemi pierwszy raz podróżni mogli podziwiać menurę, czyli tak zwanego lirygona, którego okazały ogon przedstawia kształt instrumentu Orfeusza. Uciekał on pomiędzy paprocie olbrzymie, a gdy ogonem uderzał o gałęzie, można się było dziwić prawie, że nie słychać ponętnych tonów, w jakich Amfion szukał natchnienia do odbudowania murów tebańskich. Paganel miał szczerą ochotę zagrać na tej lutni. Lord Glenarvan nie poprzestał na niemem podziwianiu uroczych cudów tej oazy, zaimprowizowanej wśród pustyni australijskiej. Słuchał on z zajęciem opowiadania młodych gentlemanów. W Anglji, wśród kół ucywilizowanych, świeżo przybywający byłby najprzód powiedział swemu gospodarzowi, skąd przybywa i dokąd dąży; lecz tu, przez delikatność ściśle przestrzeganą, Michał i Sandy Pettersonowie uważali za właściwsze dać się sami poznać podróżnym, ofiarując im gościnność u siebie. Opowiedzieli więc swą historję. Była to historja wszystkich młodych Anglików dobrze wychowanych i przemyślnych, nie mniemających, że majątek może zwalniać od pracy. Michał i Sandy Pettersonowie byli synami bankiera londyńskiego. Gdy mieli po lat dwadzieścia, ojciec rzekł do nich: "Młodzieńcy, macie tu oto miljony. Udajcie się do odległych kolonij i tam zacznijcie prowadzić jakie przedsiębiorstwo użyteczne; w pracy czerpcie naukę życia. Jeśli wam się powiedzie, tem lepiej. Jeśli się nie uda, mniejsza o to. Nie będziemy żałować miljonów, które z was zrobią ludzi". Dwaj młodzi ludzie posłuchali. Obrali osadę Wiktorja w Australji i na niej zasiali banknoty ojcowskie. I nie mieli czego żałować. Po upływie trzech lat ich zakład handlowy był w pełnym rozwoju. W prowincjach Wiktorji, Nowej Walji Południowej i Australji Południowej liczą przeszło trzy tysiące stacyj; w jednych mieszkają squatters, czyli hodowcy bydła, w innych settlers, głównie rolnictwem się trudniący. Przed przybyciem dwóch młodych Anglików, największy zakład tego rodzaju należał do pana Jamesona; zajmował sto kilometrów wybrzeża nad Paroo, jedną z rzek, wpadających do Darlingu. W tej chwili stacja Hottam była najznaczniejszą pod względem rozległości i obrotów. Dwaj młodzieńcy byli hodowcami i rolnikami zarazem. Bardzo umiejętnie, a co najważniejsza, bardzo energicznie kierowali swemi zakładami. Jak widać, ta stacja była bardzo odległa od główniejszych miast i zasunięta w mało uczęszczaną pustynię Murray. Zajmowała ona przestrzeń pomiędzy 146° 48' a 147° to jest obszar długości i szerokości pięciu mil francuskich, pomiędzy łańcuchem Buffalos i górą Hottam. W dwu północnych kątach tego obszernego czworoboku wznosiły się: na lewo góra Aberdeen, a na prawo szczyty High-Barven. Wody tam było poddostatkiem w licznych strumieniach i rzeczkach, wpadających do rzeki Oven, płynącej w kierunku północnym do łożyska Murrayu. Zarówno udawała się tam hodowla bydła, jak i uprawa gruntu. Na dziesięciu tysiącach akrów (15.000 morgów) ziemi, doskonale podzielonej, mieszały się produkty krajowe i egzotyczne, a kilka miljonów zwierząt tuczyło się na bujnych pastwiskach. Dlatego też produkty stacji Hottam zawsze były wysoko cenione na targach w Castlemaine i Melbourne. Gdy bracia Petterson kończyli swoje opowiadanie, mieszkanie ich ukazało się na końcu alei, wysadzonej kazaurynami. Był to prześliczny domek z drzewa i cegły, otoczony klombami emerofilów. Kształtem przypominał wytworną willę szwajcarską, otoczoną dokoła werandą, obwieszoną chińskiemi lampami, jak starożytne impluvium. Przed oknami rozwijały się osłony różnokolorowe, jakby kwieciem zasłane, wabiące zalotnie oko. Na trawnikach i klombach wznosiły się kandelabry bronzowe z pięknemi latarniami. Za nadejściem nocy cały ten park jaśniał białem światłem gazowem, z małego gazometru, ukrytego wśród majolisów i paproci drzewiastych. Zresztą nie było widać nigdzie ani chat czeladzi, ani też stajen lub szop; nic, coby wykazywało zajęcia rolne. Wszystkie te budynki, prawdziwe miasteczko, złożone z dwudziestu przeszło chat i domków — leżały o ćwierć mili, w głębi niewielkiej doliny i z domem właścicieli połączone były drutami elektrycznemi dla natychmiastowej komunikacji. Dwór sam otoczony był laskiem drzew egzotycznych. Za aleją, kazurynami wysadzoną, żelazny, elegancki mostek, rzucony na strumieniu szemrzącym, prowadził do parku. Na spotkanie podróżnych wyszedł marszałek dworu o minie poważnej; otwarły się drzwi domu w Hottam, a goście weszli do wspaniałych apartamentów, ukrytych pod tą osłoną cegieł i kwiatów. Oczom ich przedstawił się cały przepych życia artystycznego i magnackiego. Z przedpokoju, zawieszonego przyborami myśliwskiemi i sportowemi, wchodziło się do obszernego salonu o pięciu oknach. Tam stał fortepian, zarzucony nutami i dawniejszych i najświeższych wydań; stalugi z malowidłami rozpoczętemi, postumenty z posągami marmurowemi; na ścianach kilka obrazów pendzla mistrzów flamandzkiej szkoły; pod nogami dywany miękkie jak trawnik; kobierce, przedstawiające powabne sceny z mitologji, z pułapu zwieszał się duży świecznik staroświecki. Kosztowne fajansy, drogocenne puhary kunsztownej roboty, tysiące drobiazgów drogich i delikatnych, jakich nie można się było spodziewać znaleźć w Australji, wszystkoto dowodziło poczucia piękna, jak równie dbałości o przyjemność i wygodę. Co tylko mogło się podobać rozweselić nudę wygnania dobrowolnego, a zarazem przypominać nawyknienia europejskie, zgromadzone było w tym czarownym salonie; każdy mógłby sądzić, że się znajduje w jakim książęcym pałacu we Francji lub Anglji. Pięć okien, przesłoniętych tkanką delikatną, przepuszczało lekkie światło, już i tak przyćmione półcieniami werandy. Lady Helena była prawdziwie zachwycona. Z tej strony domu widok rozciągał się na obszerną dolinę, ciągnącą się aż do podnóża gór wschodnich. Łąki, przeplatane laskami, obszerne tu i owdzie polanki, gromady pagórków wdzięcznie zaokrąglonych, wypukłości gruntu nierównego utworzyły obraz przewyższający wszelkie opisy. Okolicy tej nie można było porównać z żadną inną w świecie, nawet z ową sławną Rajską Doliną, u granic Norwegji leżącą. Rozległa ta panorama, mieniąca się warstwami cienia i światła, co chwila zmieniała swe widoki, stosownie do kapryśnych odbłysków słońca. Wyobraźnia najbujniejsza nawet nicby nadto wymyślić nie zdołała, a zachwycający ten widok zadowalniał wszystkie pragnienia wzroku. Na rozkaz młodszego Pettersona, marszałek dworu zastawił wytworne dla podróżnych śniadanie w ciągu niespełna kwadransa. Wina i potrawy były wyborne, a bardziej jeszcze ożywiała tę ucztę radość młodych hodowców z tego, że mogli pod swym dachem taką komuś ofiarować gościnność. W krótkich wyrazach opowiedziano im cel wyprawy; młodzieńcy żywo się zainteresowali poszukiwaniami Glenarvana, a dzieciom kapitana Granta jak najlepsze rokowali nadzieje. — Henryk Grant — rzekł Michał — wpadł zapewne w ręce krajowców, skoro dotąd nigdzie nie ukazał się w osadach nadbrzeżnych. Znał on dokładnie położenie miejsca, jak tego dokument dowodzi, i chyba zaraz na samym wstępie dostał się do niewoli dzikich, jeśli dotychczas nie mógł przebić się do której z kolonij angielskich. — Tak właśnie stało się Ayrtonem, kwatermistrzem z jego okrętu — zauważył John Mangles. — A wy, panowie — pytała lady Helena — czy nigdy nie słyszeliście o rozbiciu się okrętu Britannia? — Nigdy, pani — odpowiedział Michał. — A co pan sądzi o traktowaniu kapitana Granta przez Australijczyków? — Australijczycy nie są okrutni — odrzekł młody kolonista — i miss Grant pod tym względem może być zupełnie spokojna. Bywają częste przykłady łagodności ich charakteru, a ilu tylko Europejczyków żyło pomiędzy nimi, żaden nigdy nie uskarżał się, aby źle się z nim obchodzili. — King naprzykład — wtrącił Paganel — jedyny człowiek, który pozostał przy życiu z całej wyprawy Burkego. — Nietylko ten śmiały poszukiwacz — dodał Sandy — ale również pewien żołnierz angielski nazwiskiem Buckley, który, umknąwszy w 1803 r. na wybrzeża Port-Philippe, przyjęty był przez dzikich i żył z nimi przez lat przeszło trzydzieści. — Od tego czasu — rzekł Michał Petterson — jeden z ostatnich numerów dziennika Australasian donosi znów, że niejaki Morrill powrócił do swych rodaków po szesnastu latach niewoli. Z kapitanem musi być to samo właśnie, bo i Morrill, po rozbiciu się okrętu Peruvienne w 1846 r., wzięty do niewoli przez dzikich, uprowadzony był w głąb kraju. Tak więc sądzę, że nie wypada tracić nadziei. Słowa te nadzwyczajną sprawiły radość, tem więcej, że potwierdzały objaśnienia, jakie już w tym względzie dali Ayrton i Paganel. Gdy kobiety wstały od stołu, zaczęto mówić o zbrodniarzach zbiegłych. Młodzi koloniści wiedzieli już o wypadkach na moście Camden, lecz nie obawiali się bynajmniej odwiedzin zbiegłych przestępców. Nie śmieliby oni napadać na osadę, mającą przeszło stu ludzi; nie przypuszczano zresztą, aby się mogli zaawanturować aż w pustynie Murrayu, gdzie nie było co robić, a tem bardziej do osad Nowej Walji, gdzie wszystkie drogi bardzo były strzeżone. Takie też właśnie było zdanie Ayrtona. Na prośbę uprzejmych gospodarzy, lord Glenarvan dzień cały przepędził na stacji Hottam. Te dwanaście godzin opóźnienia były zarazem godzinami odpoczynku, tak dla ludzi jak i dla zwierząt, które wszelką znalazły wygodę w dobrze zaopatrzonych stajniach osady. Uzyskawszy przyzwolenie swych gości, dwaj młodzieńcy ułożyli program, według którego miano dzień przepędzić; całe towarzystwo chętnie się nań zgodziło. W samo południe siedm pięknych rumaków niecierpliwie tratowało ziemię u bram domu, a elegancki powozik, w cztery zaprzężony konie i kierowany ręką zręcznego woźnicy, przygotowany był dla dam. Mężczyznom podano wyborną broń myśliwską, a dojeżdżacze na koniach pilnowali psów, wesoło skaczących i szczekających wśród zarośli. Przez cztery godziny towarzystwo przebiegało drogi i aleje tego parku, rozległego jak niewielkie jakie państewko dawniejszej Rzeszy Niemieckiej; pomieściłyby się w nim takie Reuss-Schleitz, lub Saxen-Coburg-Gotha. A chociaż było tu mniej ludzi, zato o wiele więcej baranów. Zwierzyny był też dostatek wielki, często więc rozlegały się strzały, niepokojące cichych mieszkańców tych płaszczyzn i lasów. Młody Robert, jadący obok majora Mac Nabbsa, cudów dokazywał. Śmiały ten chłopiec, pomimo przestróg i zaleceń swej siostry, zawsze był na czele i pierwszy do strzału. John Mangles uspokajał Marję zapewnieniem, iż czuwa nad nim. W tej wycieczce myśliwskiej zabito kilka zwierząt właściwych temu tylko krajowi, a które Paganel aż dotąd znał zaledwie z nazwiska — pomiędzy innemi: wombata i bandicoota. Wombat jest to roślinożerne zwierzę, ryjące ziemię nakształt borsuka; jest ono wielkości barana, a mięso ma wybornego smaku. Bandicoot należy do workowatych; przypomina lisa europejskiego, którego mógłby jednak nauczyć, jak się kurniki rabuje. Zwierzę to dość odrażającej powierzchowności, długości półtorej stopy, padło pod strzałem Paganela, który przez miłość własną myśliwca uznał je bardzo pięknem i ślicznem nazywał zwierzątkiem. Robert, oprócz wielu innych sztuk dużych, zabił "dasyure viverrin", gatunek małego lisa, którego futerko czarne, biało kropkowane, warte jest skórki kuny. Lecz najbardziej ze wszystkiego zajmujące było polowanie na kangury. Około czwartej godziny psy ruszyły stado tych ciekawych zwierząt; młode pokryły się zaraz do worków swych matek a całe stado poczęło uciekać. Najbardziej zadziwiają skoki tego zwierzęcia, mającego tylne nogi dwa razy dłuższe od przednich; w skakaniu długi ogon dopomaga mu jak sprężyna. Na czele postępował stary samiec, wysokości pięciu stóp, wspaniały okaz "Macropus giganteus", "starzec", jak go nazywają karczownicy. Gonitwa bez przerwy ciągnęła się na przestrzeni czterech do pięciu mil angielskich. Kangury były niestrudzone a psy, nie bez słuszności obawiające się ich silnej łapy, uzbrojonej ostrym pazurem, niebardzo się ochoczo do nich zbliżały. Lecz nareszcie zmęczone stado przystanęło, a stary samiec oparł się o pień drzewa w postawie obronnej. Jeden z psów w zapędzie rzucił się na niego, lecz w chwilę potem wyrzucony silnie w powietrze, upadł na ziemię z brzuchem rozdartym. Cała psiarnia z pewnością nie dałaby rady tym zwierzętom, dlatego też dopiero kule myśliwych mogły zwalić z nóg olbrzyma. W tej chwili Robert o mało co nie padł ofiarą swej nieroztropności. Podszedł tak blisko do kangura, że ten rzucił się na niego. Robert upadł, Marja krzyknęła, a potem odrętwiała z przerażenia, nic nie widząc i nie słysząc, wyciągnęła ręce ku bratu. Nikt nie śmiał strzelać do zwierzęcia, bo mógłby trafić i chłopca zarazem. Lecz John Mangles z otwartym nożem myśliwskim rzucił się nagle na kangura i, nie zważając na grożące sobie niebezpieczeństwo, ugodził zwierzę w samo serce. Robert zerwał się z ziemi bez szkody, a w chwilę potem był już w objęciach swej siostry. — Dziękuję, panie John! — dziękuję — rzekła Marja Grant, podając rękę młodemu kapitanowi. — Wziąłem go na moją odpowiedzialność — odrzekł John Mangles, chwytając drżącą dłoń dziewczęcia. Na tym wypadku zakończyło się polowanie. Stado kangurów rozbiegło się po stracie swego przewodnika, którego przeniesiono do pałacu. Była wtedy szósta godzina wieczorem. Myśliwych czekał obiad wspaniały, na którym najważniejszą rolę odgrywała zupa z ogona kangura, na sposób krajowy przygotowana. Po lodach i sorbetach, biesiadnicy przeszli do salonu. Wieczór poświęcono muzyce. Lady Helena, jako wyborna pianistka, nie drożyła się ze swym talentem. Bracia Pettersonowie z poprawnym smakiem śpiewali różne wyjątki z ostatnich utworów Gounoda, Masseneta, Felicjana Dawida, a nawet Ryszarda Wagnera. O jedenastej podano herbatę, przysposobioną z tą angielską wytwornością, jakiej żaden inny naród nie posiada. Paganel prosił, aby mu pozwolono skosztować herbaty australijskiej — przyniesiono mu więc płyn czarny, jak atrament; była to kwarta wody, w której gotowano pół funta herbaty przez cztery godziny. Paganel krzywił się, pijąc, ale mówił, że wyborny to napój. O północy odprowadzono gości do chłodnych i wygodnych pokoi, gdzie w miłych snach znaleźli dalszy ciąg przyjemności dnia tego. Nazajutrz o świcie pożegnali obu młodych hodowców bydła, dziękując im serdecznie za tyle doznanej uprzejmości; ci ze swej strony uroczyście przyrzekali odwiedzić lorda Glenarvana w jego zamku Malcolm, za pierwszą w Europie bytnością. Poczem wóz puścił się w drogę, objechał podnóże góry Hottam i wkrótce pałacyk osadników zginął podróżnym z oczu, jak przelotne widzenie. Jeszcze przez pięć mil (angielskich) konie ich stąpały po ziemi, należącej do stacji, i dopiero o dziewiątej godzinie przebyli ostatnie ogrodzenie i wjechali na nieznane prawie przestrzenie prowincji Wiktorja.